Luck
by P.L.S
Summary: AU, Tom Riddle never became a Dark Lord, or rather he was stopped before the Potters were killed. Harry is noe preparing for a year without the rest of his prank playing gang as Fred, George, and Lee got their NEWTS.


Title: Luck.

Author: P.L.S.

Contact: Totally AU, meaning this will never, ever happen in canon-verse. Basically it is a look into the life of a sixteen year old Harry James Potter during the summer of 97. I'm sure you'll like this change from my typical dark plots.

Rating: This should be okay for ages eleven and up.

Disclaimer: raises wand and glares You dare insinuate that I am trying to steal her stupid characters! How dare you! I'm only borrowing them, and giving them healthier lives. You should be giving me custody over them, not telling me to write a disclaimer!

Author's Notes: As I said I've been submerged in darkness and death with Rushing, Forever.' and I needed a break. Other than time travel and very dark fics, the stories where someone saves Harry early on from the Dursleys are my fave types to read. I'm not overly fond of the ones where Lily or James survives or something like that though, they are often written by those with little instinct in how to tell a good teenaged and well adjusted Harry story, or a good fluffy fic. As with the rest of my stories this is written to address an issue I have found in the fandom I'm writing for, the issue today is the severe dearth of good stories with this plot line. I try to remain as true to canon as I can, but as always I take into account the changes in their lives as well. This time that change is a simple one that I think is highly over looked. . . Thomas Marvolo Riddle was adopted by a muggle family at the age of sixteen months.

Enjoy. . .

* * *

A young man with blue hair sticking up in many chunky spikes was lounging around on a worn, stained, and ripped up couch that he had dug out of the cellar and managed to get to his huge room in the attic of the three story house in Godric's Hollow, a small wizarding town that was slightly more modern than the rest of magical England. His room was an eclectic collage of mismatched and highly worn furniture and various posters of bands, supermodels, quidditch teams, and movies. A large rack of cds hung from the ceiling next to him and swung slightly as he flipped through the last shelf for a good cd that he was in the mood for. The boombox on the other end of the couch was open and waiting for his selection.

Nirvana, Abba (he had no clue why he had kept that one), Beatles, Nine Inch Nails, Elvis, Garbage, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Brian Adams, Bruce Springsting, Def Leopard, Black Sabbath: Harry's collection was as eclectic as his room and it fit him. Closing his eyes he plucked a cd, Garbage's latest, and placed the disk into his cd playing boombox and cranked up the sound as he hit play. The music filled the room, like a wave it washed over Harry as he smiled. He loved music. He twisted the stud in his ear as he closed his eyes and grinned. His summers may be the dullest, but he could never complain of lack of distraction. Between his quidditch mad father, overzealous prankster godfather, eerily clever Uncle Moony, and the wild muggle parties he went to he was always busy. This was one of the rare afternoons he didn't have to get ready to sneak out to get to a rave or club with a group of friends he had made last summer. On his bed his pet garden snake, Jezebel, hissed at him to turn up the bass. She loved feeling the music as much as he did. It was the one thing both adamantly missed when school started, there was no electricity on Hogwarts grounds and as such students like Harry had to live without modern rock for eight months of the year.

Harry sighed, he was happy that he at least could keep his hair the colors he wanted, and his piercing as well. He knew he looked odd, especially when he wore the specially colored contact lenses he had charmed in school, they were his favorite thing. The irises changed colors with his moods, or just at his whim and it was never in any set sequence. His best friends, Fred, George, and Lee thought they were very cool but they seemed to freak out his roommates.

If there was one thing he thought they should be used to by now it was his penchant for being unique. In his opinion, if his clothes on weekends and on the train didn't catch a few glares from the teachers or parents, a few shy glances from the girls, and a few curious looks from the purebloods or geeks, then they were out of date and not audacious enough. He carried and talked to his snake when ever he could, and he was usually seen in public singing along to a song playing in his headphones. His hair had stopped being normal' colors in his third year, he had gotten his ear pierced in his fourth, and was already trying to decide where he wanted his tattoos. His mother had given in to his whims, saying that as long as he kept his grades up and he didn't get in trouble for things like bullying or putting others in excessive danger, she would even help him find the most outrageous clothes and hair colors she could.

It was a good thing his parents could careless about the number of detentions he got. He was the founding member of the fourth generation of the proud Marauder traditional clique, and when teamed with the demented Lee Jordan, and the thoroughly twisted Weasley twins, their pranks tended to be the biggest and most unique in twenty years. They also earned the boys no less than three hundred detentions each, more than twenty percent more than the third generation Marauders had accumulated in their final year. Harry frowned, it was his final year, the year without the rest of the gang to help him make it a blast, a farewell to Hogwarts and the troupe of uptight teachers and prefects, like it should be.

Last year had been the one to break all the records, Harry had made it his mission to send the trio of seventh years off with a cannon, as his godfather oh so subtly suggested (the dog quite literally dropped a few bricks on his head.) This year Harry was alone, and then that evil side spoke up, Meaning Hogwarts will find out just how harmless you are. . .'

Harry grinned, harmless, it was the one adjective that no one ever used in conjunction with his name.

A sharp bang echoed through his room as the door was obliterated. Harry tumbled off his couch and looked at the large hole in his floor. Up through it poked three familiar grinning faces, and up came the shouts of his parents. Harry laughed, it was all he could do, the sight was all too funny. Fred climbed up first, dragging George and Lee up behind him. Harry went to the hole and looked down, his father was laughing and his mother was torn between hexing the man she married and hexing the four boys upstairs.

Sorry, Mum! Harry called down, I'll fix it and replace the muffling charms as soon as they leave. He then grabbed the area rug and pulled it over the hole. Lee was already on his couch, boombox open and was putting in a new cd. Fred was digging into his top drawer's false bottom, Harry's new porn collection that his godfather and best friends were helping him to build. George was on his bed playing with Jezebel. They always just made themselves at home when they barged in like this. Harry laughed, it was the same every generation.

The stories said that the first Marauder, Harry's great grandfather and namesake, was the first real pranking terror, as well as the one who started the Gryffindor traditions of the prank and quidditch wars with the Slytherins. His home also served as the summer headquarters for the first quartet. Harry's grandfather, also a founder of a Marauders gang and a Gryffindor keeper, still entertained his friends at least once a month and his father told stories of how his godfather, Derrick Higgins, was always at their house teaching him how to be a good evil doer. James Potter was the founder of the third generation Marauders gang, and was also the one who watched over Padfoot and Moony, Wormtail had sold out and Harry's mum was the fourth now. Harry as the founder of the fourth generation had also taken up the unofficial duty of letting his room be used for the summer plotting as well as sanctuary when fellow members went a step too far with their parents. Harry was lucky in that respect, his parents, all four of them, never punished him for the pranks.

They did punish him for disobedience, breaking house rules, rudeness, and when he put himself into very dangerous spots. He wasn't totally lawless, but he certainly couldn't very well take people like his parents seriously when they told him not to practice feints while they were tossing knives around in the kitchen. They thought it was great fun to be total hypocrites when it came to things like that. At least Professor Snivellus Snape didn't fill up water balloons while dressing him down for coating Slytherins with goo. The man was a jerk, but he was one of those jerks who knew how to follow the rules and set a good example.

It was for that reason Harry never pulled anything in Potions, but every other class was open to his pranks. Respect was something he gave out rarely, but the Slytherin Head was a recipient. Harry reasoned it out one day that since Snape had lived with his father pranking him for seven years and still came back to teach the fourth generation of the gang he was far stronger a man and not someone you wanted to prank. The three others never pulled anything at Harry's behest as well as the fact that Snape's class was the only useful one they all attended. Only Lee didn't get the needed O's to go on in that class in their fifth years, but Snape made an exception for him saying that Lee did show promise in class, and he had gotten very high A's in Potions. The only other class that the four actually liked equally was Dark Arts and Defense, that was because the teacher was hopeless and encouraged group projects, and Harry was moved up a year in that class because he had been caught by Professor Snape teaching the other Marauders how to use the wordless hexes.

Harry laughed, all the good things in his life at Hogwarts was tied to Snape or being caught by a Slytherin who tattled to Snape. It was very ironic, but perhaps suitable, he was supposed to be a Slytherin, another family tradition. The Sorting Hat told him after he was put into Gryffindor that all the founding Marauders had been meant for Slytherin but requested Gryffindor as a cover. It had also told him of three other boys that had requested Gryffindor last year, the rest of his gang.

So the lone Marauder will ride the train to Hoggity Warty Hogwarts. George said with a laugh. Harry grinned as he threw himself onto a huge patched up beanbag chair that was more of a bed to him.

Yup. And the school is looking forward to seeing how helpless this fourth generation Marauder prince is without his leftenents and herald. The Slytherins were practically ecstatic when we pulled your last prank, remember? Harry said with a lazy laugh. Fred shook his head and pulled out his favorite magazine, an old issue of the wizard's version of playboy that Sirius had given Harry for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Lee shook his head, smiling.

Harry, we actually came here to tell you of an idea that we all had been entertaining for a while, but until now never took seriously. George said at last. Harry looked to his bed, George was sitting up looking quite somber or as somber as he had ever gotten.

Harry quipped and he lay back waiting.

A prank supply store, more up to date than Zonko's. Along with a catologue-magazine, to help encourage others. Fred said as he sat in a green overstuffed armchair. Harry nodded, it was something he had thought about once in a while as well.

Okay, why did you want to talk to me? You three are out of school, I still have my NEWT's to suffer through. You don't need my blessing, do you? Harry said. Lee frowned.

We want you to join us. We all know you know more than enough to ace your NEWT's, only Potions could give you troubles, but I'm sure Snape could tutor you, or let you slip into class. Lee said. Harry nodded and looked at his hands. He had taken his Dark Arts NEWT's with his fellow Marauders, it had been all thanks to Snape, who seemed to want him out of the school as soon as possible, but not without learning a few useful things on the way out. It was possible that Snape could help him, but there was a chance this was just a step too far.

I'll write him, but no promises, and I'm not going to miss my last year if I can't take my NEWT's or just step in for class. Harry said. The three nodded and Lee tossed him his school bag, where he kept his school supplies like ink, quills, and parchment. Harry laughed at this hint.

He took out the needed things and quickly composed a letter to his favorite yet least favorite teacher.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

I and my fellow Marauders would like to meet with you sometime in the next week in a place of your choosing. We would like to discuss a future business endeavor as well as my education in the next year. We understand that you must be busy and that any time you may give us is dear. I thank you in advance,

Your Student,

Harry Potter.

-- Fourth Generation Marauder Founder, youngest Gryffindor seeker in a century and ten years, and the unofficial Bane of Hogwarts Teachers and Prefects.

Harry laughed as he added that last part, as per Lee's suggestion, who really was Harry's herald in more way than one. Lee was the quidditch announcer since Harry's first year as a Hogwarts student and the youngest Gryffindor Seeker since Snape's great grandfather. That bit of information sealed Harry's respect of the man, and he couldn't explain why.

Done! Who wants to sneak by my family to get this to good old Thales? Harry asked. George laughed and changed into his animangus form, a thin red-brown colored cat. He walked over to Harry grabbed the folded bit of parchment and left through the hole, via the bit of rug that Fred lifted up.

Being an illegal animagus was another proud Potter tradition that started so far back no one really knew who was the first. James Potter had turned it into a Marauder thing as soon as he found out about Remus's Lycantrophy and knew he had to help him out on those long full moon nights. That gang had chosen their forms based on Remus's werewolf strengths and needing a lookout for other humans on those nights. A Grim, a stag, and a rat were hardly useful for long time use in pranks.

Harry's gang knew that was not what they needed at all. They needed to escape teachers and Filch, be able to sneak around all night if need be. And to that end all four had picked their forms based on commonality, speed, size, and various other advantages. Harry was a jet black snake that was only foot long but quick as a flash when in flight as well as mildly poisonous. Fred was a large red-brown tarantula, mostly to scare his little brother Ron. But the size was a factor, as well as the ability to hide in the shadows. Lee was a raucous jay that was very common all over England and could serve as a great lookout. All four could get around Hogwarts far better than any of their forbears, and Harry alone had found seven new passage ways as a snake than his father ever could as a stag. All passage ways and rooms had been added to the Map at George's request.

George meowed and Lee got up and let him in. Once inside he transformed back, Lee shook his dreadlocks covered head at George's grin. Harry then took in his friend's clothes, all three were dressed in muggle jeans, worn, stained and, artfully ripped in various places. It wasn't too surprising as all three shared a flat in the slums of muggle London. Fred now had black highlights in his flaming hair that was growing longer every day with help from a potion that was becoming very common. He wore more of a gothic style, Nine Inch Nails shirt, thick dog collar with spikes, and his red hair in a state that was very clearly bed head. He also wore thick black boots with great tarnished buckles.

George was more like Harry and just wore a tee-shirt of a London local band both loved and a real dragon tooth earring from Charlie. George had shaved his head and now a short blanket of red was covering his head, which was what he wanted, but both he and Fred had kept nearly identical appearances in Hogwarts, only for the advantages.

Lee was in a button down shirt that was tie-dyed green and yellow, under that was a black undershirt. Lee was clearly loving the new freedom that getting his own flat afforded him, he was practically a different person now that he was out from under his grandmother's thumb. He was even wearing a set of the color changing contacts that he had asked Harry to make him. They all looked much more comfortable now than he had ever seen them before.

George noticed the scrutiny, Harry we are only what you have always been. He said with a smile. Lee laughed and nodded.

Yeah. You don't know how lucky you are to have parents as cool as yours. Now that we moved in together, we are finally being ourselves totally. Lee said. Harry nodded.

I can see that. You all are looking much better, I know you had troubles getting the girls to behave before, but now. . . Harry laughed as he trailed off, But why do we still come here to plot if you three have a flat? asked Harry. The three older boys grinned.

We've been wondering that too. But as soon as you move in we'll find out. I think it's because your mum is a great cook who could careless what we dress like. I mean she married your dad, and we saw his attempts at an Afro and in those disco clubs. . . Scary, mate. Fred said.

I know. I often wonder how a fashion disaster like him could create a kid with tastes like mine. Harry said gesturing to his mismatched and clashing room. All four laughed. Harry sobered up first, So, you want me to join you three? You have room? asked Harry. Lee laughed.

Harry we are wizards. We can change a broom cupboard into a bloody ballroom. Harry smiled and nodded. It was true, they all at a few points forgot about magic, so his falter wasn't that shocking. Of course his roommates thought he was insane if he did things the muggle way, they would whisper and ask truly gormless questions. At those times Harry just wanted to hex them and inform them that he and the rest of his friends had spent a few nights in muggle London, clubbing and going to raves mostly. In fact Harry had lost his virginity to a muggle girl he met in a club and then went to a rave with.

It was normal for him to do things in the muggle was as opposed to using magic or thinking like a wizard, Fred was the second of the group to do something muggle at school, he pulled out a sewing kit and stitched on a button that fell off of his favorite shirt. Lee started throwing around muggle curses and George and Harry bemoaned the absence of good punk rock in the wizarding world. The funniest part was that all three were at least half and half (Lee) to pureblooded wizards (the twins and Harry) and before the school year of 1994 all three seemed to be fully entrenched in the wizarding culture.

It was that summer Sirius took them all to muggle London for a week and handed them the keys to his home, number twelve Grimmwald Place. He told them to have fun and transfigured their robes into nondescript muggle clothes, then he left to go help Moony through a full moon. Big mistake. Harry spent some of the money he had saved up on a boombox and after going to a punk rock concert at a pub they all spent money on new clothes, cds, and becoming more enthralled in the modern rock scene. Fred was a metal rock fan now, Lee was as eclectic as one could get but he favored electronica and hardcore rap, and George and Harry were rabid fans of punk and anything they felt was the next big thing.

Lily thoroughly chewed Sirius for leaving them like that the first time Harry blasted his boombox with the sounds of Green Day. As punishment she had Sirius move Harry's room to the attic, place muffling charms around the room, and then offer to do the same for Lee's grandmother and the Weasleys.

Harry had made sure that they had a good cd player each, birthday gifts the following year, and since then they went to raves, concerts, and clubs as much as they could. During the school year they snuck off under the Whopping Willow and apparated to Glasgow or Edinbrough for a good bit of partying. Harry had a feeling that it was known, but not stopped by Snape, perhaps as a favor in return for his not pulling a stunt in class. Harry flopped back into his bean bag chair and the ideas started to fly for products, articles, and the like.

Surprisingly the only things they had to really worry about was going to be capital, Fred and George had the permit laws and regulations as well as anything else Ministry related and Lee knew of a few locations and bulk suppliers of a few things he knew they would require. Lee had also looked into marketing, and found just the Marauder title was enough to ensnare Hogwarts' finest. Add to that a few demos by the unofficial Marauder and princess of terror, Ginny Weasley, and their success was in the bag.

Harry knew that the biggest thing they needed to get past was his last year of school.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his now inky black, pink copper, and rich bronze streaked hair, his contacts were a striking gold today, he almost went in all black, just to finish the look, but had opted for his battered blue jeans, old and very well used cowboy boots, a faded brown shirt and his own dragon tooth earring that he had found in the Knockturn Jeweler Guild Shop. His was imbued with a few Protect-Me charms and a Danger-Spotter Hex and Harry had added a little locator charm that only he could use. Throwing a few galleons and pound notes into his pockets he appartated to Hogsmeade.

He found Lee first and they headed to the Hog's Head where they found the twins laughing over a couple of pints. Snape showed up right on time ten minutes later, he was dressed in black robes and a dark scowl at his four most outrageous students.

Hiya! Come on Prof, we're celebrating Harry moving in with us! Harry's buying! Lee called out. Harry cursed and hexed Lee's ears into bunny ears.

I am not buying for you three drunks! I will buy mine, perhaps one or two for my fave prof, but you three can do dishes if you didn't bring enough coinage. Harry said over the twins guffaws and Lee's indignant squawks. Snape smirked and pulled up a chair to their booth. Harry grinned at him and laughed as Lee finally dug out his wand and undid the magic.

Fine. Evil jerk. Lee muttered darkly before laughing and ruining his act. Harry smirked and put his wand away.

Thanks for seeing us Professor. Harry said looking at the man who was sitting at his left.

Of course. Now why did you four need to see me during the summer? asked the Slytherin Head with suspicion that wasn't unfounded.

We are going to start a very lucrative business in the prank and novelty item arena, George started. Snape looked stunned but very weary.

But we want our cowardly leader with us as soon as possible. said Fred earning a punch in the arm from Harry.

However, he insists on taking his NEWT's like a good little boy, Lee continued.

Potions in particular. Harry said with a meaningful glance at Snape.

We all know he could ace all but that NEWT right here and now, George said.

But if he's going to take his Potions NEWT he's gotta go to your class. Fred finished.

Snape asked, Why in the world should I care? He asked in a callous tone, but Harry saw that intrigued look in his eyes. Harry broadly smiled, his golden eyes glittered with the start of silver now.

Because if you can give me a condensed version of my final year in Potions, help me convince the testing board to let me take my NEWT's early, and play one final prank at the start of year feast, you get rid of me a whole year early, get six percent of the royalties on all Slytherin themed items, and, if you want, a consultant position when we need the help of the greatest Potions Master in Europe. Harry said as the other boys produced a couple of contracts and quills charmed to be like muggle pens.

You are very good at this. Snape stated mildly as he started to read through one of the contracts. Harry and the Marauders smiled.

Thank you sir. As you must know all Marauders are just Slytherins who chose to go to Gryffindor for the cover. Lee said, Snape looked up sharply.

No, I didn't. So that's why the Hat seemed so odd when you four tried it on. Snape said with interest. Fred nodded.

Of course. It's also part of the reason Harry insisted that your classes remain unscathed by our antics. Fred said before he took a drink from his tankard. Snape snorted and shook his head.

What were the other reasons? asked the professor. George opened his mouth but Harry raised two fingers to stop him.

I might as well tell you, they'll butcher my reasons. But I'm not sure I understand them all. Harry said sincerely.

Go on, Mr. Potter, I'm interested. Snape prompted. Harry nodded.

Okay, first off, you were the only half decent teacher. I was raised by hypocrites, and knowing you followed the rules you enforced was like a breath of fresh air. Sure you were a bastard to all the other houses, but you were constant and never punished inter-house rivalry. The rest all favored students and punished us for pranking the other houses, you didn't. Snape looked stunned.

Harry smiled, Secondly, your class actually taught all of us very useful things, I mean the accidents we had were never accidents. We tried out variations when we were bored, and when they worked or when we could tell that you knew that we were screwing around, you never took points, you slipped us the useful detentions and gave us extra essays on what we did. We owe you a lot for those, we kept them and are finding quite a few new ideas for products. If it weren't for that our plans would be set back quite a bit. Fred nodded and George smiled at Snape. Lee grinned and silently raised his tankard up in salute.

Harry laughed, As you can tell we all love you for that alone. The third reason is quite sentimental of me, and not really based on logic. I think I respected you for a bit out of memory for your great granddad, the first year Gryffindor seeker. I really don't understand it myself, but there you go. Lastly, is out of respect for your guts and the fact that I really didn't want to have you hate me. I know my dad was a git in school to you, he and the rest of my family. But you still came back to Hogwarts and treated me as fairly as the rest of my house. I have to respect a man who does that. Then there's the fact that you single-handedly took on all four Marauders daily. If you did that as a student I wasn't about to get on your bad side, now was I? Harry gave Snape a grin, causing the man to smirk.

Okay. Consider yourselves lucky, I was planning on suggesting this in the next staff meeting. Snape said as he signed both contacts and duplicated them four times, creating five sets, Of course now that I'm going to be gaining free money as well as a chance to help build a business that will topple Zonko's in less than ten years helps.

Harry nodded, I know sir. It seems my entire life is built on my good luck.

-- The End (unless you want to pick it up and write more.)


End file.
